Justino y sus aventuras con Vievermon
by Lost Souls of Destruction
Summary: Cuando ni tus padres ni tus vecinos entienden tu pasión por la música y deciden enviarte a un campamento en Japón, no todo es tan malo, sobre todo si salvas el mundo y conoces a tu alma gemela. Dedicado a malosfics


Hola soy Nightmare (hooooooooola Nightmare) he de confesar que soy una fanática de Digimon y me he visto TOOOOOOODOS los capítulos y temporadas, pero de pequeña, así que por favor (autoras de malosfics [lo explico abajo]) (_criticadme)_ corregidme si me equivoco ;P

Las cosas que veáis en cursiva y entre paréntesis son cosas tachadas que el formato de fanfiction no acepta ;)

**Disclaimer:**** Digimon no me pertenece, y si encontráis algún parecido a mi OC con alguien, es que tenéis una imaginación muy retorcida **

**JUSTINO Y SUS AVENTURAS CON VIEVERMON**

Érase una vez un adolecente norteamericano hormonado llamado Justino. Le encantaba cantar y bailar, pero sus vecinos de abajo no compartían su afición, ya que tenía una voz un tanto afeminada, y sus bailes además de estrambóticos eran, palabras textuales de sus vecinos, unos golpes horribles sin ritmo ni coordinación.

Sus padres persuadidos por los vecinos, y molestos por la actitud de su hijo, decidieron mandarle a un campamento de verano en Japón. Cuando se enteró de los planes que tenían, lo segundo que hizo (lo primero fue echarse a llorar como una nena) fue llamar por teléfono a su más que amiga pero menos que novia.

Ella era perfecta, tenía el cabello rubio cual hebras de oro. Sus ojos destellaban alegría y bondad, eran tan profundos y azules como el mar, contrastando con su blanca y aterciopelada piel. Era alta y delgada, con delicadas y suaves curvas. En cuanto a su personalidad, era, buena, dulce, amable y carismática. Una de las mejores alumnas de su promoción y la capitana del equipo de animadoras. Simplemente perfecta

-¿Sí, diga?-respondió una grave y masculina voz

-Hola señor Sue, soy Justino ¿podría ponerse Mary?

-Hola Justino, sí ahora se pone. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no me llames señor, llámame Gary – se oyó como llamaban fina y educadamente a Mary. Tras una breve pausa se volvió a oír una voz dulce y melodiosa tras el teléfono

-¡Justino, cielo! ¿Qué sucede, por qué me llamas tan inesperadamente? – dijo angustiada

-¿Podemos vernos en el parque en media hora?

-Me estas asustando, sí que sea en 25 minutos – dijo antes de colgar

Tras el tiempo acordado se encontraban los dos sentados bajo un árbol (N/A: Swigen está a mi lado cantando esa estúpida canción)

-Me voy Mary, mis padres no entienden mi pasión por la música, y me mandan a Japón

-¡Oh, cielo santo! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-2 meses – dijo él al borde de las lágrimas

-Entonces, llévate un buen recuerdo de mí – susurró antes de rozar suavemente sus labios con los de él. De pronto el mundo parecía esfumarse para ellos solo existía ese pequeño roce de labios y el latido de sus corazones al unísono formando la más perfecta armonía. A sus ojos solo existía el otro y sentían como las mariposas nerviosamente recorrían sus estómagos.

-¿Me esperarás? –preguntó él cuando se separaron

-No lo sé Justino, es demasiado tiempo – suspiró, y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla – he de irme ya, mis padres estarán preocupados. Suerte en el campamento

Y allí se encontraba él, un adolescente remilgado entre casi cientos de niños japoneses, entre los que a simple vista no encajaba. Entonces se le acercó la única chica que merecía la pena, desde su punto de vista

-Hola, me llamo Mimí – (N/A: no describiré a los personajes porque ya están muy vistos) dijo con una voz algo chillona y que casualmente dio la casualidad que hablaba *esperanto

-Hola, soy Justino

-¡Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos! – dijo efusivamente mientras le arrastraba, literalmente, hasta un grupo. Se presentaron personalmente como Tai, Joe, Sora, Izzy, TJ y Matt.

Justino no supo que pasó exactamente, solo recuerda algo relacionado con una aurora boreal, una gran caída con un doloroso aterrizaje y luego tiene un lapsus mental.

Cuando despertó unos días después se vio rodeado por sus nuevos amigos; le cuidaron hasta que se recuperó de las heridas provocadas al caer. Según lo que explicaron, cayeron (no saben los detalles) en una especie de universo alternativo, y su fauna estaba formada por unas criaturas llamadas digimon. Todos sus compañeros tenían uno, menos él, eso le hacía sentir un poco apartado del grupo. Cansado y envidioso de la felicidad de sus compañeros con sus respectivos digimons, fue a buscar algo de leña. Pero por el camino se encontró con lo que suponía que era una especie de digimon. Era algo estrambótico, ya que tenía la cabeza de un perro, al igual que sus patas delanteras, porque las traseras tenían un curioso parecido a las patas de una gallina. Tenía alas, pero parecían demasiado pequeñas como para soportar el peso de su cuerpo.

-¿Eres un digimon? – preguntó intrigado

-Sí, ¿qué voy a ser si no? – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-No sé… ¿un galliperro?

-Yo no… ¿Qué rayos es un galliperro?

-¿Pero qué clase de digimon/galliperro eres tú? está claro que es una amalgama entre un perro y una gallina

-¡Ahhh! Ya lo entiendo, ahora todo tiene sentido. Bien, pues ahora seré "Vievermon el galliperro" – dijo haciendo una pose heróica

Tras este breve encuentro se hicieron inseparables, y pasaron buenos ratos, sobre todo (N/A: como bien dice Swigen separado, ya que no estamos hablando de una prenda de ropa) gracias al poder de Vievermon, ya que si bailaba los demás se dormían, y aprovechaba para maquillarlos (N/A: ojo, no lo confundáis con Jiglipuff, el pokemon, ya que el cantaba y GARATEABA cosas, Vievermon baila y MAQUILLA).

Hizo buenas migas con Mimí ya que ambos compartían la repipidez y ñoñería que traía de cabeza sus compañeros.

-¡Eh! Justino corazón, ¿crees que me hace gorda éste vestido? – preguntó Mimí

-¡Cómo me haces esa pregunta, cari! Aunque bajaran querubines a cubrirte con un manto de oro y estrellas, no estarías más guapa

-¡Oh! Pero que cosas más bonitas me dices, cielo mío

-Las cosas que te mereces, princesa

-¡Callaos de una puñetera vez! – dijeron cansados de tanta cursilada junta Tai y Matt a la vez

-¡No me copies! – volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo, mientras qué se enzarzaban en una pelea verbal, que fue evolucionando a una física

Junto con los demás vivieron muchas aventuras, pudieron conocer a la hermana de Tai, Cari y salir del mundo digital para vencer al malvado Venonmon. Fue gracias a que Justino y Vievermon digievolucionaron y se transformaron en "Justino Vievermon" (N/A: ya sé que en esta edición no se fusionan al digievolucionar, pero era necesario para el fic). Fue una larga e intensa batalla, que causó más daño que beneficio a la ciudad, ya que prácticamente la arrasaron. Cuando volvieron al mundo digital para despedirse de los digimons, le costó demasiado despedirse.

**-**Es la hora de partir. Cuídate mucho colega, no me olvides, yo nunca lo haré. Y ya sabes nunca digas nunca – dijo Justino lloriqueando

-No llores (_mariposon) _baby. Y encuentra a alguien para amar, esa tal Mary Sue, no te merece no es lo suficiente buena para ti

-¿Eso me lo dices para suavizarme las calabazas?

-Pero por supuesto que sí – se abrazaron una última vez antes de volver a sus respectivas vidas anteriores.

Una vez en el mundo real, Justino volvió a casa. Su pasión por el baile no disminuyó en lo más mínimo, pero al menos ya sabía controlar algo más el ritmo. Cuando fue a ver a Mary su padre abrió la puerta

-¡Justino, pero que inesperada tu visita! – dijo incomodo el apuesto hombre

-Lo sé pero me preguntaba si podría ver a Mary

-¡Oh! Me temo que está reunida con Gary – Justino le miró con una mirada de "cómo es posible que esté con Gary si yo estoy hablando con Gary" – No, Gary refiriéndome a mí no, si no a Gary Tsue

Le interrumpió una llamada telefónica, se disculpó y se despidió del señor Sue y contestó

-¿Hola?

-Hola amor mío, soy Mimí

-Hola corazoncito, ¿cómo está mi amor?

-Bien, ahora que escucho tu voz

-Calla, que me ruborizas, princesa

-¿Quedamos en el parque en 15 minutos, cielo mío?

-Mejor en 10 minutos, ahora te veo, corazón

-Hasta ahora, baby

Tras el tiempo acordado se encontraban hablando en el parque

-Oye, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos cariño…entonces deberíamos dar un paso más – dijo él mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, pero la mano me Mimí le impidió seguir avanzando

-Creo que te olvidas de algo – dijo Mimí

-¿De qué? – dijo él oliéndose el aliento

-No me has pedido que sea tu novia

-¡Oh, madre mía, no me había dado cuenta! Pero pensé que había quedado claro que te quiero

-¿Me quieres?

-Más que a mi…bueno no, porque yo me quiero mucho, pero bueno, sí te quiero

-Yo también te quiero – y sellaron su amor con un beso

* * *

><p>*Esperanto: idioma creado para unificar las lenguas del mundo<p>

La verdad he de decir que estoy un poco molesta con el foro malosfics, en su vano "intento" de "limpiar el fandom" han puesto la historia de mi compañera Neko, y la mía no. Por eso voy a dedicar este fic a dicho foro, en especial a Metáfora y me encantaría pedirles que _(criticasen)_ comenten éste fic. Espero de todo corazón (si tuviera) que os divirtáis leyéndolo, víboras.

Si tú al igual que nosotras tienes el "grandísimo honor" de haber estado en malos fics te invitamos a un foro que _**SI**_ayuda a los escritores a mejorar pásate por http / : betterfics . foroactivo . com


End file.
